


Fun and Games

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Jacob stretches her to extremes.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Fun and Games

Feeling his hands on her legs as he had her bent over and pushing her thighs apart a little more. Spreading her legs further for him, only a little.   
Planting light pecks along her back as he leaned over her to bite at the shoulder. She shook against him when she felt him press that vibrator inside of her further, making sure the extended part of it was stimulating her clit. Continuing the pumping vibrator, overstimulating her senses. Whispering something under his breath as he kissed her shoulder. She felt so much already built up and let another wave of pleasure come down on her. Shaking against him and moaning his name loudly. Body writhing against him gently, while he just continued to fuck her with this new toy.   
This wasn’t what she had thought would come to his mind, when he found it in her things. But Jacob was proving to be full of surprises and wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to have her weak and begging under him.  
“You look so sexy like this.” Jacob groans in her ear, so low and gritty. His voice alone made her so wet and he knew. ”Don’t you think so, honey?”  
She couldn’t get any words out, barely a yes sir managing to get out.   
Though she is a mess, flushed and convulsing, he still wanted more. Never enough when they were together. Always craving more from each other and tonight was no different.   
Jacob sits up straight and places his free hand on the bare of her back. Navigating her to arch her back and she does. Not easing the toy on her but only pushing it in and out as he strokes himself. A long, low groan from him watching this little game he started.   
Dragging it out as much as he could while she desperately leans into him more. Coaxing him for more. Jacob only gives her a light chuckle and speeds up his stroking on his dick and still keeps a steady fucking with the toy.   
“Please.. please.. Jacob, I can take it.” She whimpers out. Turning her head to rest on her cheek and see him. Seeing how satisfied he was with himself. A smug smirk on his face.   
“Is that right? I don’t think so.” A cruel statement in response to her pleas.  
He didn’t look so together either. Sweaty and those blue eyes hazy just like hers. His mouth hangs open while he licks at his bottom lip when he looks her over once more.   
She nods, so needy. Her cheeks were absolutely hot and flushed. While her hands just held tight to the bed sheets. “Yes. Yes please. I can.”   
“No.. I don’t think so.. Say it, honey. Tell me how strong you are.” His voice was low, but it was booming in her ears. She took everything to hold another orgasm at bay.   
Thighs tensing together and wiggling her hips against the vibrator. She swallows hard and musters the words, “Jacob.. please.. I’m strong enough for.. for you to fuck me.”   
Those very words made her hot with embarrassment. More than she was already. But she knows he can’t stay like this much longer with that intoxicated look in his eyes.   
With one more hazed glance at her pretty burning face, he smiles. That smile was rare and it made her weak.  
It was confirmation too.   
Jacob leans over again and kisses her shoulder. Her cheek. Keeping his lips to her ear when he lines himself up. Trying to find the right angle and when he does, he pushes inside her. Stretching her folds more while still keeping this toy inside her. A sharp gasp from her lips, stifling a cry.   
A heavy sigh from him, “Oh. Such a good girl.” A kiss on the cheek and his now free hand holding her hair to look at him. “Look at you, so damn pretty and so weak.”   
She immediately responds with loud moans. A gasp as he starts pumping inside her. Feeling the drag of his cock and this vibrator inside her, and an extended part on her clit. So many overwhelming sensations and still not enough.   
He softly groaned into her ear while he continued to thrust inside her stretched entrance. His movements become slow but hard. The grip on her hair became firm as he just kept his rhythm.   
She couldn’t handle it, not with her clit being assaulted and Jacob’s slow movements. Moving her hips into him, to motivate him. “Jacob. I need you.. Need you to move faster.”   
A deep chuckle slips from his lips as he kisses her cheek again, “That’s all you needed to say.” A hard snap of his hips and he starts to slam into her. Pounding away at her entrance and feeling this sensation against his dick.   
His thrusting became faster and rougher. The little bit of pain she felt was nothing. She wants this. She asked for this. Asked for him to rip her open, to stretch her till she was nothing.   
She cries and moans as she feels that rush again. The waves of another orgasm washing over and she comes undone. Shaking against him, looking up at him to see the praised look he had. “Good girl.” He manages to get out. His voice cracking a little.  
Jacob’s thrusts become sloppy, and he lifts himself up to grab at her hip with his one free hand. Pushing into once more as he released his own end inside her with a heavy sigh. An exhale leaving his lips.  
They both are still for a moment. Trying to regain some calm, some focus.   
Jacob withdraws his now limp member out of her, some seamen coming out with him. And carefully taking the toy out. Turning it off and tossing it to the side.   
It’s served its purpose.  
He lays down next to her and pulls her limp body into him. Embracing her.   
Wrapping her hands around his while he cradled her. Jacob kisses her softly, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues gliding against each other.   
They lay there together, pressing their sticky and sweaty foreheads together. A smile on her lips, “I hate you.”  
He just squeezes her, “After that display, I hope you wouldn’t.” Kissing her once more, “You took it well, didn’t you? You should be thanking me.”   
“Thanking you?” She glares playfully. Settling against him. Nuzzling into his bare chest. Pressing her hands against it.  
He looks her over, a proud smirk across his face. “I am making you strong.” Planting another soft kiss on her lips. Then her cheeks and her chin. Embracing her once more, holding her dearly.   
It was a lie after all. He wasn’t making her stronger, she was making him weaker.


End file.
